SUN FLOWERS
by zaeSL520
Summary: "Aku tidak pernah tahu takdir akan membawaku kemana." Luhan / "bawalah aku bersamamu, tarik aku dari sini. Aku hanya ingin dirimu. Kisah kita jangan berakhir seperti cerita dipagi hari saat kau merawat bunga itu." Sehun / "jangan bawa hatiku pergi. Maaf aku terlalu mencintaimu." / HUNHAN / GS/ DLDR/ little bit angst
1. Chapter 1

**SUN FLOWERS**

.

.

Chapter 1 :

 _ **This our first time**_

 _ **.**_

Cast :

Lu Han, Se Hun

And other member to participant

Disclaimer :

semua tokoh dicerita ini punya orang tua dan diri mereka sendiri. Cerita dan plotnya murni dari saya.

Terinspirasi dari beberapa kejadian.

Romance, little bit angst, drama plot, genderswitch, DLDR.

Rating :

 **T/M  
** (selama bulan puasa pakai rating yang aman dibaca)

.

.

Aku pernah bermimpi di lamar oleh seorang pangeran berkuda putih. Dia gagah, kuat, dan tampan. Dia berkata padaku bahwa dia mencintaiku apa adanya, walau pada kenyataan aku hanya seorang gadis pemerah susu.

Setiap hari minggu aku selalu menyempatkan diri untuk datang dan berdoa pada tuhan agar dia bisa mengabulkan mimpiku itu walau kutahu hanya sepuluh persen bahkan kemungkinan itu akan menjadi kenyataan. Yang pada dasarnya aku hidup di zaman dimana orang akan lebih mementingkan dirinya yang sudah sangat berkecukupan dibandingkan orang lain yang kekurangan. Zaman dimana keegoisan sudah merajalela. Zaman dimana tahta dan uang lebih penting dibandingkan harga diri. Seharusnya aku bisa sadar diri dan bangun dari mimpi konyol ini. Seperti negeri dongeng yang selalu diceritakan sore hari di panti dulu. Tapi dengan bodohnya aku tidak pernah lepas dari bayangan pangeran berkuda putih yang dermawan dengan setulus cinta dihatinya hanya untukku.

Pada suatu pagi, entah tuhan yang sedang baik hati atau karena sudah bosan mendengar doaku, dia mengabulkannya.

Dengan keadaan yang tidak disengaja disuatu café yang masih sepi saat itu. Akhirnya aku melihat pangeran berkuda putih yang selalu aku impikan.

Ya tuhan terima kasih. Dia terlihat gagahdngan bahu lebar dan juga terlihat dermawan karena dia hanya memakai kemeja dan jeans dengan santai.

Oh! Jangan lupakan kulitnya yan luar biasa putih. Wajahnya, sungguh bahkan dia tidak tersenyum!

Aku terpaku, serasa waktu telah berhenti sejenak. Oh tuhan, apakah sosok pangeran mempunyai tubuh sebagus dia?

Aku berusaha tenang saat dia melihat kearahku.  
'tenanglah kumohon, wajahku jangan memerah seperti ini'  
aku gugup dengan jantung yang tidak bisa berdetak tenang.

Lalu didetik berikutnya aku sadar dengan statusku, wajar bila dia mempunyai tubuh sebagus itu karena memang semua kebutuhan terpenuhi dan jangan lupakan makanan yang sehat. Hidup ini memang berliku.

Lalu dihari-hari berikutnya aku selal dipertemukan dengannya dalam keadaan yang tidak disengaja. Entah di toko buku saat aku menjadi kasirnya, di perpustakaan, di supermarket saat aku sedang menyapu, atau saat aku bekerja menjadi pengantar ayam di sebuah restoran.

Akhirnya aku mengetahui namanya. Dia Sehun, sang pangeran berkuda putih khayalanku.

Sampai pada suatu malam di musim dingin saat aku sudah selesai dengan semua pekerjaanku dan ingin segera beristirahat aku bertemu dengannya di depan pintu rumah kecilku dengan sebuket bunga mawar dan tangan yang bergetar hebat.

Oh tuhan! Pangeranku! Dia kedinginan. Aku segera menghampirinya dan merengkuh pipinya.  
lihatlah! Bibirnya membiru, berapa lama dia menunggu di luar seperti ini? Akhirnya dengan tergesa aku mencari kunci rumahku dan segera menariknya masuk, tapi dia menolak.

Lalu selanjutnya aku rasa duniaku jungkir balik saat dia berkata,  
"Luhan aku menyukaimu, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Seketika aku bungkam dengan semburat merah yang terlihat jelas dipipiku. Dengan susah payah aku kembali menetralkan detak jantungku yang sialnya sangat kencang.

"Masuklah dulu, kau kedinginan" aku pun berkata demikian, aku yakin dia sedang mengigau karena sangat kedinginan.

"Aku serius! Jawablah dulu. Aku menunggu jawabanmu. Aku tidak akan masuk!"

Oh tuhan! Bangunkan aku dari mimpi yang sayangnya terlalu manis ini. Rasanya air mataku tidak bisa ditahan lagi.

"Ya Sehun, aku mau." Itulah jawabanku.

Setelahnya dia memelukku dengan beragam ucapan terima kasih dari bibir birunya. Dia menggendongku masuk ke dalam rumah.

Oh ini sungguh membahagiakan!

.

.

.

.

AUTHOR POV.

Luhan itu definisi dari perempuan yang kelewat mandiri. Hidup luntang-lantung sebelum bisa membeli rumah yang sayangnya terlihat bukan seperti rumah, tapi dia senang karena itu dari hasil kerja kerasnya 24 jam nonstop. Padahal saat itu ibu panti mengizinkan dia untuk tinggal disana jika tidak ada tempat untuk tidur dan makan. Tapi Luhan adalah sosok gadis keras kepala yang menentang keras bantuan orang lain saat dia masih bisa. Di rumah itu dia punya satu halaman kecil yang hanya dihiasi oleh bunga matahari. Luhan sosok perempuan yang sangat mencintai bunga.

"Hey Lu, mengapa kau hanya menanam bunga itu di halamanmu?" Sehun datang menbawa dua gelas coklat hangat dengan gelas usang, tapi dia tidak merasa jijik atau takut dengan ketidak sterillan gelas itu.

"Kemarilah, akan aku ceritakan kisah itu." Luhan menepuk tempat disampingnya agar sehun duduk bersama.

"Cerita apa? Tentang bunga ini? Memang apa istimewanya bunga ini Lu selain bisa di jadikan kuaci untuk dimakan?" Sehun itu manja menurut Luhan, ini adalah sikap tersembunyi didalam mua datarnya Sehun dan hanya sebagian orang yang tahu itu.

"Ya, ini adalah pemberian dari ibu pantiku saat aku berkata bahwa aku sudah memiliki sebuah rumah. Kau tahu sejarah bunga ini?"

"Tidak" sehun kembali menyeruput coklatnya.

"Ibu selalu menceritakan ini saat kami sedang merawat bunga matahari, katanya dulu ada seorang gadis yang memiliki cinta setia. Gadis itu jatuh cinta pada seorang pria. Namun pria itu tidak pernah membalas cintanya. Bukan karena dia tidak mau mencoba mencintai gadis itu, tetapi karena dia tidak pernah tahu kalau gadis itu mencintainya. Namun gadis itu sama sekali tidak berhenti mencinta sang pria dalam diam. Dia rela melakukan apa saja demi pria itu. Membantu sebisanya secara diam-diam. Begitulah cara sang gadis mengungkapkan perasaannya pada pria itu sekian lama. Kemudian, ketika pria itu di ketahui mengidap penyakit mematikan, gadis itu sangat sedih. Dia memohon dalam setiap doanya agar tidak merenggut nyawa pria yang dicintainya itu. Sampai pada suatu malam jawaban itu datang kedalam mimpinya. Gadis itu harus menanam seribu kuntum bunga matahari hanya dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya tepat di hari ulang tahun dia yang ke-17.  
satu kuntum diantaranya tudak akan tumbuh sempurna sebelum pria itu menyadari bahwa perasaannya pada gadis itu tulus dan mulai mencintainya sebelum ajal menjemput. Maka nyawa pria itu akan terselamatkan, digantikan dengan nyawa gadis itu. Namun jika sang pria masih tidak menyadari perasaannya sampai pada hari kematian maka nyawa mereka berdua akan direnggut bersamaan, dan seribu kuntum bunga matahari itu akan layu seketika. sampai seharusnya dia merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke-17, dia malah pergi untuk menanam seribu kuntum bunga matahari di sebuah bukit sampai kedua tangannya menjadi lumpuh. Dia berdoa sepanjang hari di bukit itu. Tidak peduli bahwa setiap hari tubuhnya semakin melemah. Dengan penuh ketulusan dia memohon kesembuhan pria itu yang rela ditukar dengan hidupnya. Setelah semua bunga mekar dengan indah ada satu bunga yang selalu berupa kuncup dan tidak pernah mekar, ibu gadis itu memohon pada putrinya untuk menyudahi saja pengorbanannya yang sia-sia. Tapi gadis itu tidak pernah putus asa. Sampai suatu hari, ketika ibu sang gadis itu tidak tahan lagi melihat putrinya yang selalu menyiksa diri demi pria yang tidak pernah tau seberapa besar pengorbanan cinta anakknya itu, memutuskan untuk mengungkapkan semua pengorbanan yang sudah puterinya lakukan. Dia menceritakan semua kejadian yang dialami putrinya pada pria itu."

"Pria itu tersentuh atas ketulusan cinta gadis tersebut. Dengan tubuhnya yang sudah sangat lemah karena digrogoti penyakit dia mencoba menemui gadis terbit suatu perasaan dalam hatinya. Dia merasakan suatu kehangatan yang berbeda dari yang pernah dia rasakan selama ini. Ironis, karena beberapa detik berselang sekuntum bunga matahari yang senantiasa kuncup itu mekar dengan indahnya. Warnanya paling indah diantara 999 kuntum bunga matahari lainnya. Namun sebelum gadis itu menyadari bahwa perasaan cintanya selama ini telah mendapatkan balasan, Malaikat Maut telah merenggut nafasnya." Luhan mengakhiri cerita dengan helaan nafas.

"Makanya ibu memberikanku bunga ini karena ibu berharap bahwa nanti kisahku tidak akan seburuk cerita ini, karena pada dasarnya bunga matahari memiliki arti perasaan cinta yang tulus." Ucap Luhan dan kembali menyeruput coklatnya.

"Kenapa tragis sekali?" Sehun merenggut dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Kemarilah" Sehun menepuk pahanya dengan maksud luhan untuk duduk disana. Dan Luhan menhampirinya.

"Apa?" Luhan menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sehun karena duduk miring di pangkuan Sehun.

"Berjanjilah untuk selalu terbuka padaku, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

"Ya aku berjanji,"

"Aku mencintaimu." Sehun menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Luhan.

"Aku juga, semoga kisah kita tidak akan seperti itu" Luhan berbisik dengan gurat kelemahan.

.

.

Semoga saja, karena takdir cinta dan juga cobaannya kita tidak pernah tahu.

.

.

.

 **TBC/END**

Special thanks to ka Laely (sibukkuliah) yang udah bantuin aku dari step ke step sampai bisa update.  
to Mey Rachma (billow park) yang udah ngebet banget dimasukin namanya, makasih udah nagih akun ffn mulu yang berakhir dengan kesia-sia karena gak pernah gua kasih. Dan untuk kak Nana yang udah dengerin curhatan aku yang ngawor mgidul dan udah setia nunggu update ini, sampe katanya tahun depan juga gak papa. Aku kasih ke kalian ff ini hehe

Buat readers yang nentuin mau dilanjut apa udahan aja sampai sini. Tolong riview {}

Maaf gak update tadi malem karena sehabis taraweh langsung nonton EXO day 1.

Buat kesalahan kata author mohon maaf karena ini dibuat sekali nafas tanpa berhenti jadi kalau masih ada typo yang berterbangan mohon di maklum. The first ff debut.

See yoouu~


	2. Chapter 2

**SUN FLOWERS**

.

.

Chapter 2 :

 _ **When you in love**_

 _ **.**_

Cast :

Lu Han, Se Hun

And other member to participant

Disclaimer :

semua tokoh dicerita ini punya orang tua dan diri mereka sendiri. Cerita dan plotnya murni dari saya.

Terinspirasi dari beberapa kejadian.

Romance, little bit angst, drama plot, genderswitch, DLDR.

Rating :

 **T/M  
** (selama bulan puasa pakai rating yang aman dibaca)

.

.

 _if you dislike this story don't you read it. I just want to tell my idea and share to everyone._

 _._

summary chapter 2 :

Dia jatuh cinta. Ya, dia sedang jatuh cinta. Kau tahu apa yang orang lakukan saat sedang jatuh cinta? Dia menutup semua kemungkinan dirinya pada kenyataan dunia. Dan laki-laki itu melakukannya. Dia terlalu mencintai perempuan itu sampai tidak memikirkan kemungkinan seseorang akan sakit hati akan dirinya. Dia, laki-laki egois yang selalu mengisi hari-hari perempuan itu. Biarkan dunia mengucilkannya asal dia bahagia. Dia egois untuk kebahagian dia dan gadisnya.

.

.

.

"Oh, big baby itu masih tidur." Luhan bermonolog pada dirinya sendiri setelah merapikan menu sarapan diatas meja makan kecil tanpa bangku. Dia berjalan kembali kearah kamar minimalisnya untuk membangunkan seseorang yang dia panggil 'big baby'.

"Sehun bangun." Luhan mengguncang tubuh Sehun pelan dan yang di guncang tubuhnya tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda bahwa akan bangun.

"Sehun bangun atau kau tidak akan mendapatkan diriku hari ini." Luhan mulai mengancam dengan mengorbankan dirinya, karena dia tahu bahwa Sehun terlalu mencintai dirinya.

"Sehun akan ku hitung mundur, lima. ." Luhan mengangkat lima jarinya bermaksud untuk menghitung.

"Oke kau menang, aku bangun." Sehun bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengecup bibir Luhan dengan kecepatan kilat.

"Bagus. Sekarang segera bersihkan dirimu, aku akan membereskan kamar ini dari kekacauan tadi malam." Luhan mendengus melihat keadaan kamarnya yang jauh dari kata rapih. Seprai yang sudah terlepas dari kasur, pakaian-pakaian dalam yang berceceran, dan jangan lupakan bau khas ini.

"Kacau tapi kau suka kan?" Sehun kembali menggoda Luhan menarik pinggang ramping itu agar mendekat kearahnya dan melesakkan wajahnya ke perut Luhan.

"Sehun jangan mulai, ini sudah pagi dan aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan. Aku tidak ingin makananku dingin dan tidak bisa dimakan lagi." Luhan mulai menjauhkan wajah Sehun dari perutnya dan melepaskan rangkulan mesra tangan Sehun pada pinggangnya.

"Tenang saja Lu, aku masih bisa memakan dirimu."

 _Blush_ , wajah Luhan memerah seketika. –oke Sehun mulai lagi-

"Sehun mandi. Atau aku akan bekerja hari ini." ancaman Luhan yang satu ini memang benar-benar serius.

"Oke kau menang lagi, tapi Lu bukannya kau sudah berjanji untuk menemaniku hari ini."

"Aku bahkan sudah izin kuliah hari ini Oh Sehun, tapi jika kau menghancurkan hariku hanya dengan bergumul di bawah selimut, aku menolak!" Tegas Luhan.

"Baiklah nyonya Oh." Sehun melenggang meninggalkan Luhan dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

' _Dia terlalu berharap.'_ sunggut Luhan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. -Karena dia tahu apa yang terlalu diharapkan tidak pernah akan sesuai dengan apa yang akan di takdirkan-

Sepeninggalan Sehun, Luhan mulai membereskan semua kekacauan di kamarnya.

.

.

"Ingin melakukan apa hari ini tuan Oh?" Luhan memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka dia meja makan.

"Bercinta, shopping, atau makan eskrim di pinggir sungai Han dan membayangkan masa depan berdua denganmu." Sehun bergumam dan membuat smirk ringan di bibirnya.

"Opsi pertama ditolak, opsi kedua ditolak. Kau gila, memang sebanyak apa uang bulananmu sampai bisa belanja dengan ku setiap akhir pekan? Dan juga yang kau beli sama sekali tidak bisa ku pakai selain jika sedang dengan dirimu." Luhan merengut dan mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Hehe kekasihku ini, tapi jujur aku suka melihatmu memakai lingerini yang berbeda setiap hari." Sehun terkikik, sungguh menggoda Luhan adalah salah satu hal favoritnya.

"Oh Sehun otak mu!" Luhan mendengus kesal.

"Baiklah hanya opsi ketiga yang di terima oleh kekasihku ini." Dia kembali ke mode Oh Sehun yang arogan lalu menarik Luhan kedalam pelukannya.

"Good morning my princess" kata Sehun sembari meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Luhan.

"Morning too Mr. Arogan idiot" jawab Luhan sembari mengelus rambut hitam kekasihnya ini.

.

.

.

"Sehun lihat itu!"

Disinilah mereka sekarang, berjalan-jalan disekitar taman kota yang ramai pengunjung. Dan Luhan sepertinya sedang terpesona dengan salah satu atraksi jalanan disana.

"Dimana Lu?" Sehun menghampirinya dengan tangan yang penuh makanan. Ya dari tadi mereka hanya membeli makanan pinggir jalan yang terlihat, mulai dari sosis panggang hingga eskrim.

"Itu disana, lihatlah anjing itu lucu sekali." Luhan menunjuk sekumpulan anjing yang sedang beratraksi.

"Kau ingin membelinya?" Tanya sehun dengan alis yang terangkat satu. Luhan langsung menatapnya dan memutar bola matanya.

"Kau gila? Tidak! Aku tidak akan bisa merawatnya." Luhan memukul lengan Sehun pelan.

"Kau bisa Lu, kau ingin?" Tanya sehun kembali.

"Ih menyebalkan punya pacar yang uang bulanannya tidak pernah limit seperti dirimu!" Lagi dan lagi Luhan mencebikkan bibirnya hari ini.

"Bukannya pria yang seperti itu tipe wanita zaman sekarang?" Sehun kembali bertanya dengan tatapan menggoda. Oke sekarang mereka sedang duduk di bangku panjang yang disediakan taman tersebut.

"Oh benarkah? Berarti aku bukan wanita zaman sekarang." Jawab Luhan memalingkan mukanya dari tatapan Oh Sehun.

"Benar tidak mau? Bukankah kau bilang itu lucu?" Sehun menarik dagu Luhan bermaksud agar Luhan menatap matanya.

"Aku tidak. Ya ampun Sehun berhenti mengeluarkan uangmu sekarang. Aku sudah bekerja dan aku sudah menghasilkan uangku sendiri. Sedangkan dirimu? Itu uang dari orang tuamu, harap simpan itu dengan baik. Ibu bilang jika kau membuang uangmu untuk hal yang sia-sia itu sama saja kau tidak menghargai jerih payah mereka yang bekerja untukmu" oke sekarang Sehun yang memutar bola matanya. –Luhan kembali ke mode sang pengatur- Luhan bilang bahwa itu adalah _manner_ dan sehun harus mengerti itu.

 _Heol bahkan lebih mengerti Sehun dibandingkan Luhan yang satu tingkat kelas di bawahnya saat kuliah. Tapi biarlah kali ini nona muda itu yang mengatur._

.

.

"Sehun mau kemana kita?" Tanya Luhan saat tangannya tidak berhenti di tarik oleh sehun saat keluar dari taman tersebut.

"namsan tower?" Sunggut Sehun malas-malasan dan terus menarik tangan Luhan agar Luhan mengikutinya.

"Oh tidak. Kau gila? Aku takut! Ya! Oh Sehun! Kau mendengarku?" Luhan mengamuk saat tahu bahwa dia akan dibawa ke namsan tower. Oke dia punya phobia ketinggian seharusnya sehun tahu akan hal itu. Dan lagi pula ini sudah malam, yang benar saja Oh Sehun itu.

"Aku tahu Lu. Cukup ikuti aku. Jika kau takut kau bisa memelukku." Sehun menatapnya dan mengedipkan satu mata, bermaksud untuk menggoda Luhan.

"Kau mencari kesempatan!" Luhan kembali merengut tapi tetap berjalan mengikuti arah tarikan tangan Sehun.

Ketika mereka sampai di atas, dengan segala pengorbanan dan kesiapan mental Luhan walaupun dia terus memejamkan matanya. Sehun menariknya ke pinggir dan mengangkat kepala Luhan yang tertunduk.

"Lihat aku. Ini tidak apa-apa. Ada aku disini." Kata Sehun berusaha menenangkan.

Luhan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam berusaha untuk tenang dan rileks. Setelah dia bisa menyesuaikan diri Luhan menatap mata Sehun yang berubah menjadi serius.

"sekarang lihat ke bawah. Its okay." Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menahan bahu Luhan seolah berkata bahwa dia tidak akan melepaskannya.

Dengan segala tekad Luhan berusaha mengikuti arahan Sehun, dan selanjutnya dia terkejut! Luhan berusaha menahan seluruh rasa yang membuncah di hatinya. Bagaimana bisa seorang Oh Sehun yang masih mahasiswa ini membuat kejutan yang sangat mewah dibawah sana.

' _ **HAPPY 18 MONTH BABY LU'**_

Dengan lilin, balon, dan bunga-bunga matahari yang selalu di kaguminya ada di bawah sana. Tersusun rapih membentuk tanda hati, Tuhan dimana lagi dia dapat menemukan orang yang seperti ini?

Oh dunia ini benar-benar terasa milik mereka berdua. Luhan berbalik menghadap Sehun dan tersenyum melihat wajah sehun yang seputih susu itu. Air matanya tidak bisa di tahan lagi. Dia menangis bahagia.

"Bagaimana bisa aku mempunyai kekasih yang segila Dan bisa seromantis ini dalam waktu bersamaan?" Luhan mengelus wajah sehun dan mendekatkan kening mereka berdua. Helaan nafas mereka terdengar bersahutan dan itu sangat serasi. Mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

"Kau sudah punya satu. Dan kurasa aku memang satu-satunya." Jawab Sehun dengan percaya diri tinggi.

"Aku tahu itu, ini memang satu-satunya" kemudian Luhan mengecup bibir Sehun dengan pelan dan ringan. Hanya kecupan biasa yang tidak disertai hawa nafsu seperti saat mereka sedang berada di kamar.

"Aku mencintaimu my little deer." Sehun tersenyum dan kembali mengecup bibir Luhan.

"Aku juga albino." Luhan pun balas tersenyum.

Yang mereka rasakan saat ini hanya kebahagiaan, tanpa mereka sadari bahwa ada seseorang yang mengawasi mereka dalam diam. Seseorang yang mengintai keadaan mereka dari tadi. sosok misterius dengan pakaian hitamnya dan topi baseball yang menutupi sebagian dari mukanya.

" _itu benar orangnya nyonya, persis seperti yang ada di foto"_

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Finish chapter 2 dalam satu malam.

Sejujurnya aku gak pede bersambungin disini. . tapi kalau gak bersambung disini aku bisa jadi lama buat updatenya. You know terkadang saat puasa seperti ini real life lebih membutuhkanku T T .

Buat yang udah riview kemaren makasih banyak uncch. Tanpa kalian cerita ini gak bakalan ada. *ketjuph mesra* hannie222,kimaHunHan,hunhan9472,sitoplasma,rly,seravin509,hunhania,kxaz,selynLH7. More riview? For fast update? Thankyou.

Kita happy-happy dulu aja karena anak ayam juga happy kemaren malem sampe joget paling heboh kekeke.

salam hangat ZAE.


	3. Chapter 3

SUN **FLOWERS**

.

.

Chapter 3 :

 _ **Obstacle**_

 _ **.**_

Cast :

Lu Han , Se Hun

And orther member to participant

Disclaimer :

Semua tokoh di cerita ini punya orang tua dan diri mereka sendiri. Cerita dan plotnya murni dari saya.

Terinspirasi dari beberapa kejadian.

Romance, lilltle bit angst, drama plot, genderswitch, DLDR.

Rating :

 **T/M**

.

.

Summary chapter 3 :

Aku tau disetiap kesenangan pasti ada sakitnya, pasti ada susahnya. Dalam pepatah mengatakan berakit-rakit ke hulu berenang-renang ke tepian yang artinya bersakit-sakit dahulu, bersenang-senang kemudian. Pangeran berkuda putih pun akan kembali pada istananya. Karena disanalah dia lahir dan menetap.

Harus diingatkan kembali bahwa terdapat perbedaan kasta di dunia ini.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Luhan terlihat lebih cerah dari biasanya. Dengan kemeja tunik dan ripped jeans nya dia berjalan sendirian ke halte bus, menunggu bus dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibir mungilnya. Sesekali dia menyapa perempuan tua penjaga toko roti di sebrang jalan dan membantunya. Luhan adalah devinisi dari perempuan muda yang seperti malaikat. Dengan kulit selembut kapas dan wajah yang sangat imut bisa membuat siapapun yang melihatnya terpana dalam satu detik.

"Selamat datang." Sapa seseorang dari meja kasir saat Luhan masuk ke dalam café tersebut.

"Selamat pagi xiuxiu, sekarang adalah hari yang indah!" Luhan berkata sembari berjalan memasuki dapur untuk mengganti bajunya menjadi baju kerja.

"Oh Luhan! Kau terlambat 2 menit semenjak toko buka. Apa yang kau lakukan baby? Membantu bibi sam itu lagi?" sahut Xiumin.

"Begitulah. Lumayan sarapan pagi hehe" sahut Luhan sembari terkikik dan membantu Xiumin menata meja dan kursi.

"Kau bisa sarapan disini hannie" Xiumin berujar lembut.

"No no no, aku masih bisa bekerja dengan baik jadi jangan manjakan diriku ini." Sahut Luhan dan menoleh ke arah Xiumin yang sedang memperhatikannya dengan menampilkan cengiran lebar.

"Dasar gadis keras kepala" sahut Xiumin.

"Aku bukan seorang gadis juga."

"Ohya aku lupa bahwa setiap malam kau selalu di hetakkan dengan kasar oleh big baby mu." Timpal Xiumin.

"Dia punya nama xiuxiu." Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dramatis.

"Pangeran berkuda putih?"

"Oh tuhan kau masih mengingatnya?!" Luhan buru-buru berlari kearah Xiumin dan membekap mulutnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Ya masih dengan jelas terekam di otakku, dua tahun lalu ada yang begitu mendambakan pangeran berkuda putih dan tepat di hari ulang tahunnya datang seseorang dengan mobil limited edition bewarna putih. Seolah menegaskan pada perempuan yang berangan-angan itu bahwa pangeran berkuda putih itu tidak ada karena kita bukan manusia yang hidup di zaman juseon." Xiumin bercerita sembari meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja dengan pipi yang mengembung, kalian tidak akan sadar bahwa umur Xiumin sudah masuk 30 tahun dengan wajahnya yang seperti gadis remaja berumur 18 tahunan.

"Itu memalukan untuk di ingat kembali xiuxiu" jawab luhan sembari menutup matanya.

"Tunggu, Luhan kau tau laki-laki yang selalu datang kesini mengenakan topi hitam kan?" Xiumin menegakkan tubuhnya kembali dan memasang wajah serius.

"Ya, aku tau ada apa?" sungggut Luhan.

"Kemarin dia tidak datang kesini dan kemarin kau juga tidak bekerja." Sahut seseorang yang keluar dari arah dapur.

"Oh, KIM SEOKJIN!" Luhan menatap tidak percaya pada koki andalan di café itu.

"Berhenti berteriak dengan suara cempreng mu itu baby Lu" sunggut Seokjin sembari duduk menghadap Luhan dan mengusap surai pink miliknya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau kembali! Sudah selesai belajar di negeri paman same eoh?" sahut luhan.

"Sudah dari satu minggu yang lalu tapi baru datang ke café ini kemarin."

"Dia hanya belajar 3 bulan dan kembali dengan alasan bahwa dia lebih suka belajar ke paris untuk membuat dessert dan kue manis! Anak itu benar-benar" sunggut Xiumin

"Kau itu kasihan kakak mu."

"Kau juga lebih muda dariku Luhan jangan sok menceramahiku deh, nanti juga aku akan mengabdi di sini hehe" Seokjin terkekeh pelan dan menghadap kakaknya.

"Kau melewatkan pesta penyambutan nya Lu" xiumin berdiri dari tempatnya dan merapikan kembali bajunya yang kusut.

"Benarkah? Oh Kim aku merindukanmu" balas Luhan manja dengan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Serius Luhan laki-laki itu kau tidak mengenalnya?" Xiumin di buat jengah karena pertanyaannya yang diabaikan oleh Luhan.

"Aku sedikit curiga dengan satu orang." Luhan mengusap dagunya mendramatisir.

"Apa? Siapa? Jangan bilang suruhan si nenek sihir itu?"

"Sepertinya. Dibandingkan itu aku lebih curiga dengan perempuan ceriwis yang datang dengan gaya berlebihan dan selalu memesan strawberry milkshake tapi menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam hanya untuk duduk dan selalu mencuri pandang kearah ku." Luhan memutar bola matanya malas saaat kembali mengingat perempuan kecentilan itu.

"Dia imut," sahut Seokjin.

"Ya benar dia imut dan mencurigakan, kemarin dia juga datang kemari tapi hanya sebentar dengan tampang bingung seperti mencari seseorang." Sunggut Luhan kembali.

"Sepertinya dia memang mencari dirimu Lu. Tunggu jangan-jangan dia fans fanatik atau seseorang dengan kelainan seksual dan menyukai dirimu." Seokjin mengacungkan jarinya ke atas seolah mendapatkan sebuah safaat.

"Yak! itu menjijikan." Luhan memukul kepala Seokjin dengan sendok besar yang dipegangnya.

"Sakit Xiao Lu!" Seokjin mengusap-usap kepalanya.

.

.

.

"Ma! Aku sudah bilang jangan jodohkan aku dengan perempuan pilihan mama! Aku punya perempuan yang akan ku nikahkan sediri nanti ma!" Sehun bersuara menentang mamanya yang mempunyai usulan di ruang keluarga.

"Perempuan itu? Maksud kamu Luhan?!" Jihyo berdiri dari duduknya dan menyalak memandang Sehun.

"Ya! Bahkan mama sudah mengenalnya dengan baik!" Sehun kesal. Itulah yang terlihat dari mukanya yang sudah merah dan urat lehernya yang menonjol memperlihatkan bahwa dia sedang menahan amarahnya.

"Dia tidak cocok bersanding dengan mu! Sadarlah nak kasta kita berbeda! Dia hanya perempuan panti yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya!" mamanya itu kembali duduk dengan berwibawa.

"Mama berkata seolah mama adalah penguasa. Apa-apaan itu!" Sehun adalah putra tunggal dari pasangan Oh Yunho dan Park Jihyo. keluarga ternama dari direktur salah satu perusahaan besar Korea yaitu Oh cooperation.

"SEHUN! Oke mama nyerah, begini saja. Sekarang kau bisa kenalan dan dekat dulu dengan dia dan jika kau siap kau akan melangsungkan pertunangan atau menunggu kau lulus kuliah baru akan mama atur pertunangan mu. Kau punya waktu untuk memutuskan perempuan itu." Jihyo mencoba bernegosiasi dengan anaknya dan dia tau cepat atau lambat anaknya akan menuruti semua kemauan dia karena kelemahan anaknya hanya satu. – kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga dari dirinya -

"Ini gila! Aku tidak akan pernah berpisah dengan Luhan! Tidak dengan mama, tidak juga dengan yang lainnya!" sungggut Sehun dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Anak itu," Jihyo mengelus dadanya pelan.

"Sudahlah yeobo. Dia sudah besar tidak sepatutnya kau seperti itu" sementara sang suami berusaha membuat tenang dengan mengelus punggung istrinya.

"Itu tidak benar! Perempuan itu tidak jelas asal-usulnya! Aku akan mengusahakan dia pergi dari anakku." Jihyo lagi-lagi tersulut emosinya hanya dengan mengingat perempuan yang di maksud – luhan -

"Aku mengerti perasaan mu. Lakukan lah selama kau tidak akan menyesal di kemudian hari." Merasa tidak akan menang melawan sang istri, Oh Yunho berdiri dari duduknya dan melenggang pergi.

.

.

.

"Luhan lihat! Perempuan itu datang kembali hari ini." Xiumin mearik pelan lengan baju Luhan dan membuat Luhan menoleh kearah yang di tunjuk.

"Oh itu dia, tunggu sampai dia masuk akan aku introgasi dia" sahut Luhan.

"Hati-hati aku punya firasat buruk tentang itu" Seokjin melirik dari arah kaca dapur.

"Tenang saja itu tidak mungkin, kurasa dia masih wanita normal yang menyukai batang pisang sepertimu Jin" sunggut Luhan.

Seokjin terkejut mendengar perkataan frontal Luhan karena demi dewa neptunus Luhan itu adalah gadis manis dan polos menurutnya.

"Selamat datang" sapa Luhan dengan senyum cerahnya.

"Eoh? Eonnie kau bekerja hari ini? Kemana kau kemarin?"

"Siapa kamu? Kenapa kamu penasaran sekali?"

"A-ah i-itu emm maksudku—''

"Duduk lah. Strawberry milkshake?"

"Y-ya eonnie"

Luhan kembali lagi ke meja kasir dan membuat pesanan gadis itu. Lalu tidak lama kemudian pesanan itu selesai dibuat dan dia memberikannya pada gadis itu.

"Ini pesanan mu cantik. Dan tolong sekarang jelaskan padaku apa maksudmu mengintaiku?" Luhan tanpa basa-basi duduk dan bertanya di hadapan gadis itu.

"Emm eon ini bukan saatnya kurasa. A-aku adalah fansmu ya fansmu" jawab gadis itu terbata.

"Sudah kuduga, jangan terlalu intens menyapa-''

"Luhan nenek sihir itu datang" bisik minseok menyela pekataan Luhan. Dengan reflex cepat luhan membalikkan badannya dan memicingkan mata melihat seorang ibu menghampiri café.

"Selamat datang,"sapa seorang pegawai lain.

"Dimana Luhan?" ibu itu bertanya dengan tegas dan mengedarkan mata keseluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Aku disini. Silahkan duduk eommonim" luhan bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri ibu tersebut.

Gadis yang tadi duduk bersama Luhan memicingkan mata melihat gelagat Luhan yang sepertinya takut kepada ibu tersebut, dengan rasa penasarannya gadis itu mencolek bahu Minseok.

"Permisi kak, itu siapa? Mengapa kau tadi menyebut dia nenek sihir?" tanyanya pelan.

"Dia itu ibu mertua Luhan atau lebih tepatnya ibu dari kekasih Luhan sekarang" jawab minseok dengan suara pelan.

"Lalu kenapa Luhan eonnie terlihat takut?"

"Kau akan melihatnya sebentar lagi." Minseok mengerling ke arah gadis itu.

.

.

"Kau sudah tau maksud kedatanganku Luhan. Jauhi Sehun" tanpa basa-basi Jihyo berkata seperti itu. Mendengar itu Luhan memutar bola matanya malas.

Lagi dan lagi dia tahu ini yang akan terjadi.

"Dan kau juga sudah tau jawaban ku eommonim, ah tidak nyonya Oh. Aku tidak akan menjauhi anakmu jika dia tidak memiliki kesalahan padaku." Luhan mencoba untuk terlihat tenang dengan santai dia memaku tangannya diatas meja tanpa ada rasa gusar ataupun gemetar yang membuat emosi Jihyo tersulut.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan jika dia membuat kesalahan." Jihyo terlihat tenang dan balas menatap Luhan sengit.

"Tergantung seberapa besar kesalahannya nyonya." Luhan mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Aku akan menjodohkan anakku dengan anak temanku, seharusnya kau sadar diri Luhan selagi aku masih punya tata karma untuk tidak menamparmu." Jihyo kembali menegakkan tubuhnya membuatdia seperti berada diatas kasta Luhan.

"Lakukanlah jika itu membuatmu senang, aku tau anakmu sangat mencintaiku nyonya. Seharusnya kau sadar tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan kita." Luhan mencibir tepat dan telak ke hadapan Jihyo.

"Keterlaluan!" dengan emosi yang sudah memucak Jihyo mengayunkan tangannya kearah luhan-

 _PLAK_

Dan menampar telak di pipi sehalus kapas itu. Membuat bekas merah terlihat.

"Sudah puas? Nyonya itu sungguh memalukan. Lakukanlah jika kau memang tau yang terbaik untuk anakmu, tapi jangan pernah kau membuatnya kehilangan jiwa raga. Karena kau tau? Aku memegang kendali separuh dari jiwanya." Luhan tersenyum sedangkan semua orang yang memperhatikan kejadian itu menganga sempurna bagaimana melihat seorang Luhan berontak dengan ibu dari kekasihnya itu. Gadis itu juga tidak kalah terkejut melihat bagaimana Luhan di tampar dengan sangat keras.

Jihyo lagi-lagi terbakar emosinya karena dirasa bahwa Luhan mempermainkan dirinya dan persaan cinta dari anaknya itu, dengan tangan yang sudah terayun kembali Luhan sudah menutup matanya tapi serangan itu tidak datang juga.

"Lepas!" Jihyo mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari seseorang yang menahan tangan dia yang sudah siap menampar Luhan.

"Itu memalukan nyonya Oh, aku terkejut" dengan perlahan orang itu melepas tangan Jihyo.

"Ka-kau?!" Jihyo membolakan matanya melihat seseorang yang menahan tangannya tadi.

"GEGE!" gadis itu segera menghampiri laki-laki dengan tuxedo hitam.

"Bee cepat pulang. Baba datang, oh selamat siang nyonya Oh kebetulan yang menarik melihat anda disini. Dan kau Luhan, ikut aku." Kata laki-laki itu tegas, Luhan yang membola melihat kejadian cepat itu. Bagaimana nyonya Oh terlihat takut dan tidak berkutik kembali saat ada orang itu dan ditambah lagi orang tersebut memanggil namanya.

"Permisi kau mengenalku?" Luhan bertanya sedangkan dia tetap mengikuti kemana orang itu berjalan.

"Sangat mengenalmu, Luhan dengarkan aku-'' laki-laki itu membalikkan badannya cepat membuat Luhan seketika berhenti dan menatap dengan mata rusanya.

"Luhan ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahumu tapi kau pegang ini. Datanglah ke alamat itu jika kau merasa sudah tidak bisa menahan semua cobaan dan ini'' laki-laki itu memberikan satu paper bag besar yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

"Apa ini?" luhan menerima itu dengan pancaran mata penasaran andalannya.

"Hadiah ulang tahunmu tahun ini. Pakailah jika memang sudah waktunya. Dan mungkin kita tidak akan bertemu lagi dalam waktu yang lama. Selamat ulang tahun deer" laki-laki itu mengusak kepala Luhan pelan dan menampilkan senyum menawan andalannya lalu dia berjalan memasuki mobil hitam. Luhan hanya bisa melihat siluet itu dari jauh dan mendesah Lelah saat orang itu sudah memasuki mobilnya, merasa tidak paham apa yang dibicarakan oleh orang tersebut.

"Lulu eonnie selamat ulang tahun!"

 **Flashback**

LUHAN POV

Aku mengingat dengan jelas saat masih berada di panti setiap minggu ada gadis kecil dan ayahnya yang selalu mengunjungiku. Disaat itu umurku baru delapan tahun dan itu tepat hari ulang tahunku, gadis kecil itu datang membawa kue strawberry yang lumayan besar. Semua orang di panti sangat senang dengan keberadaannya. Mereka semua akhirnya merayakan ulang tahunku bersama. Sungguh ini adalah ulang tahunku yang paling meriah. Gadis kecil itu membawakan banyak sekali hadiah untukku dan anak panti yang lainnya.

Dan saat hari sudah terlihat senja ayahnya membawa gadis kecil itu pulang. Saat itu juga dia berteriak padaku

"Lulu eonnie selamat ulang tahun" dengan binaran mata yang sangat indah dan senyuman yang secerah senja. Aku selalu mengingatnya, membayangkan betapa sangat bahagia dirinya saat mengucapkan hal itu.

Semenjak hari itu aku tidak pernah melihat dia lagi, aku selalu menunggu setiap hari minggu berharap dia akan datang dengan senyum manisnya dan tingkah lakunya yang bisa membuat semua orang terdekatnya menjadi bahagia. Aku selalu menunggu tapi dia tidak pernah muncul kembali.

 **Flashback end**

'Apakah itu dia? Gadis kecil yang cerewet dengan senyum secerah senja dulu? Apakah aku akan bertemu dengannya kembali?'

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Satu bulan? Huhuhuhu chapter tiga selesai. Sedih terharu aku tuh. . .

Sejujurnya aku kemaren down banget karena banyak cobaan real life doain author semoga cepet sembuh dan bisa up cerita baru lagi, karena sepertinya author akan men-update cerita yaoi hehe *eaa curhat*

Makasih buat review kalian, yang udah setia baca ff ini aku tuh seneng banget.

Di tunggu review selanjutnya. Ketjup mesra ^3^

Jangan lupa favorite dan follow

hey hey satu lagi nih, i have a group chat about exo shipper, do you wanna to join with us? yang ngerasa exo-l hard dan gak cuma jadi penyimak di grup let's join ^^ line me : robihatulazizah

See yaa next chapter fast update ~


	4. Chapter 4

**SUN FLOWERS**

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2 :

 _ **When you in love**_

 _ **.**_

Cast :

Lu Han, Se Hun

And other member to participant

Disclaimer :

semua tokoh dicerita ini punya orang tua dan diri mereka sendiri. Cerita dan plotnya murni dari saya.

Terinspirasi dari beberapa kejadian.

Romance, little bit angst, drama plot, genderswitch, DLDR.

Rating :

 **M**

.

.

 _if you dislike this story don't you read it. I just want to tell my idea and share to everyone._

 _._

summary chapter 4 :

kenapa aku bisa melihat guratan ekspresi orang dengan sangat baik? Ada apa dengan semua ini? Akankah alur hidupku sampai sini? Di mana aku dapat bahagia selain dari dirimu? Haruskah menyerah?

Masa lalu itu benarkah indah? Aku belum sampai pada takdir hidupku sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

LUHAN POV

Ah ya aku baru ingat ini adalah hari ulang tahunku, biasanya setiap pagi Sehun akan memberikan kata-kata manisnya. Tapi kemana dia sekarang? Kenapa sampai sekarang batang hidungnya pun belum muncul? Ada apa? Kenapa ibunya yang kemari? Apa Sehunku di kurung? Bisakah?

Aku kembali melirik paper bag di tanganku yang lumayan besar dan berjalan masuk ke dalam café.

"ada apa lu? Kau mengenal mereka?" Xiumin datang dengan menghampiriku dan memeriksa keadaan ku dengan seksama. Dia mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh wajahku dan mendorong ke kanan ke kiri seolah aku adalah boneka. Cukup, aku mempoutkan bibirku karena kesal.

"Xiumin berhenti aku baik-baik saja." Kataku melepas tangannya dari wajahku.

"kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir xiao lu." Xiumin menarikku menuju satu meja kosong di ujung café. Lalu dia menutup mataku perlahan.

"apakah ada kejutan?" tanyaku.

"ya selalu." Xiumin terkekeh.

' _saengil cukhae hamida, saengil cukhae hamida, saranghae uri luhan saengil cukhae hamida'_

Perlahan Xiumin melepas tangannya dari mataku, aku terkejut. Bagaimana bisa mereka menyiapkan ini sampai sempurna? Ibu panti dan anak-anak pun ada disini. Tanpa kusadari aku meneteskan airmata, sungguh aku hanya terlalu bahagia. Ruangan ini jadi sepi dengan cahaya yang temaram. Hanya terlihat cahaya lilin dan setitik matahari yang mengintip dari balik jendela yang sudah di tutupi gorden.

"oh Xiumin, ini indah terima kasih" aku memeluknya dan beralih menatap ibu panti dengan senyuman yang sangat lebar.

"berhenti tersenyum seperti itu sayang, nanti bibirmu bisa robek" ibu panti menghampiriku dan mengelus rambutku perlahan.

"ibu aku merindukanmu." aku memeluknya dan menangis.

"apa kau bahagia? Apa kau masih sanggup dengan semua cobaan ini?"

"ya ibu aku bahagia, sungguh ini bukan apa-apa jadi jangan khawatir." Aku melepas pelukannya dan kembali tersenyum, mencoba untuk memberi tahu bahwa aku sangat bersyukur dan bahagia.

"xiao lu cepatlah tiup lilinnya pegal nih tanganku" oh aku hampir saja melupakan kue ulang tahunnya.

Aku menghampiri Jin dan siap-siap untuk mentiup lilinnya. Tapi tunggu, aku tidak melihat sehun. Aku kembali menoleh kearah Xiumin dan sepertinya dia mengerti. Dia langsung berdehem rendah agar tidak terlihat menyesal dan membuatku kecewa.

"sepertinya dia tidak bisa datang, Luhan" aku kecewa sungguh, tapi aku tidak ingin ini menghancurkan kejutan yang sudah disiapkan mereka. Aku mencoba untuk tersenyum kecil.

"oke tidak apa, mari di lanjutkan." Aku kembali bersiap meniup lilin setelah sebelumnya bernafas untuk meluapkan rasa kecewa.

"tunggu, make a wish baby" Jin mengingatkan.

"eum aku mengerti" aku menundukan kepala sejenak mengutarakan harapan-harapanku untuk tahun ini lalu meniup lilin yang diiringi dengan tepuk tangan.

Acaranya sangat singkat karena mengingat ini hari minggu dan ibu harus mengantar anak-anak panti berdoa. Aku ditinggal sendiri lagi tanpa suara berisik anak-anak. Aku memandang sekitar sungguh aku lelah, tapi selama ada sehun aku mencoba untuk berjuang dan mengingat sebentar lagi aku akan punya sehun kecil membuatku sangat senang, aku mengelus perlahan perutku.

"hey nak tumbuh dengan baik heum? Mama akan segera memberitahu papamu saat kelulusannya satu bulan lagi. Bersabarlah sedikit sayang" berusaha memberitahunya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku merasa sangat kesal hari ini dengan sehun karena dia tidak datang dan tidak mengabariku sama sekali.

.

.

"kau datang?" seorang perempuan berdiri dari tempatnya dan tersenyum melihat keberadaan seorang lelaki.

"ya, ada apa?" laki-laki tersebut duduk dan tidak membalas senyum indah yang merekah di bibir sang wanita.

"tidak ada, aku tahu pertemuan ini sudah diatur dengan baik oleh orang tua kita." Perempuan itu kembali duduk dengan tenang.

"sungguh? Aku tidak mengharapkan apapun dari perjodohan ini nona-'' Sehun mengangkat alisnya sebelah berusaha untuk bertanya sekaligus meremehkan.

"kyungsoo nama ku do kyungsoo" kyungsoo mencoba untuk mengulurkan tangannya yang tidak disambut dengan baik oleh Sehun.

"ya, kau tahu kalau perjodohan ini tidak akan berjalan dengan baik. Aku tahu kau pasti sudah mencari segala macam informasi tentangku nona. Aku harap kau mengerti dan menolak perjodohan ini." Sehun membuang muka tidak menatap perempuan itu sama sekali karena dia masih ingin menjaga image di depan semua pelayan di café tersebut.

"tidak Sehun-ssi ini adalah tujuanku, kau tahu ini semua tentang bisnis keluarga."

"persetan dengan itu, apa maumu?!" sehun sudah kehabisan kesabaran untuk menghadapi sosok perempuan seperti ini.

"aku tidak peduli kau yang memiliki kekasih karena sesungguhnya aku hanya butuh status darimu agar aku bisa mencapai tujuan yang sempurna." Kyungsoo kembali menyeruput tehnya pelan.

"bahkan usiamu lebih muda dariku kyungsoo-ssi. Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang tujuan dan bisnis gila ini!" emosinya sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi hampir saja sehun menggebrak meja berkelas di hadapannya ini.

"sehun-ssi dengar aku hanya butuh status. Aku tidak peduli dengan dirimu atau kekasihmu itu, sadarlah kau tidak akan bisa menolak." Kyungsoo menegakkan badannya berusaha untuk mengambil perhatian sehun walaupun hanya sedikit dan sepertinya sehun tertarik dengan ucapannya itu, wajahnya kembsli mengeras dan bermaksud untuk berfikir lebih jauh sebelum-

"apa yang kau pikirkan sehingga berkata seperti itu do kyungsoo-ssi?" pelan suranya bertanya tentang kepastian bisnis gila yang diidamksn oleh kyungsoo

"kau orang terpandang sehun, hanya pikirkanlah nasibmu kedepan." Kyungsoo kembali bersender dengan santai seolah ini adalah rapat penting pemegang saham di salah satu perusahaan.

"aku tidak akan menikah denganmu apapun alasannya," sepertinya sehun sudah memikirkan matang-matang apa yang menjadi pilihannya, sedetik dia terlena dan tertarik dengan ucapan kyungsoo tapi sedetik kemudian dia memikirkan nasib luhan dan dirinya kedepan.

"kau tidak bisa menolak saat bom sudah meledak." Sangat pelan kyungsoo bisa mengatur semua intonasi yang ada dalam dirinya seolah tidak ada perasaan marah yang ditunjukannya padahal sudah ditolak secara langsung oleh pemuda yang lumayan tampan dan kebetulan kaya ini.

"persetan dengan itu semua. Saya permisi" sehun bangkit dari tempatnya merasa apa yang dilakukan kyungsoo itu adalah hal gila dan dia tidak ingin tertarik dengan semua tipu muslihat yang sudah di keluarkan oleh mulut manis kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Sehun sudah berada dalam mobil tapi sedetikpun dia belum bergerak untuk melajukan kendaraannya. Dia terlalu frustasi dan menyesal telah di lahirkan oleh keluarga yang hanya berfokus pada fana dunia lebih mementingkan uang dan jabatan dari pada kebahagiaan hatinya.

Sehun kembali mengumpat dan memukul stir mobil sebelum suara handphone terdengar memecahkan keheningan basement. Dengan sangat jelas tertulis disana sebuah pengingat yang selalu dia pasang di handphone canggihnya.

' _my baby birthday'_

Bagai tersengat ribuan volt listrik dia dengan cepat menyalakan mobilnya dan keluar dari ruangan basement tersebut. Mencoba menerobos jalanan padat seoul di siang hari seperti orang kesetanan. Akhirnya dia sampai di toko yang lumayan megah langganan keluarganya, dia membeli sebuah benda yang cukup untuk menghapuskan rasa bersalahnya pada sang kekasih tapi bukannya mengunjungi sang kekasih Sehun memutar balikkan mobilnya dan masuk ke sebuah pub.

"injae buatkan aku martini." Dengan santai sehun duduk di salah satu tempat yang di sediakan depan bar.

"ini masih sangat siang untuk ukuran pemuda kuliah sepertimu Sehun." Seseorang yang sedang membersihkan gelas di depanny pun menoleh dengan rasa penasaran.

"aku tahu. Aku hanya ingin menjernihkan pikiranku sebelum bertemu dengan Luhan." Sehun mengusap mukanya kasar tanda dia sedang sangat gusar.

"apa yang kau pikirkan kali ini?" injae memandang sehun kasihan, dia hanya tidak habis pikir pemuda seperti sehun harus mengalami banyak masalah dengan percintaannya.

"membawa Luhan pergi dan menjalani kehidupan berdua." Sehun memandang injae dengan frustasi berharap perempuan di depannya hanya memberikan yang dia inginkan.

"aku tersanjung mendengarnya, sangat unik jika anak manja sepertimu ingin membawa Luhan pergi." Injae beranjak dari tempatnya dan mengambil botol emas di rak paling atas dan mulai meraciknya.

"emm, terima kasih." Sehun mengambil minuman yang di berikan injae dan langsung meminumnya dengan rakus seolah itu bukanlah alcohol dengan kadar yang tinggi bahkan dia seakan tidak merasakan pahit dan perih di tenggorokannya.

"ya, hanya sekali sehun. Tidak ada tambahan." Injae kembali membereskan bekas rackannya seperti semula.

"emm emm bla bla bla kau seperti bibi jang." Sehun mulai menundukkan kepalanya. Bukan, dia bukan mabuk. Untuk ukuran pemuda seperti sehun martini satu gelas bukanlah apa-apa.

"terserah. Segera pergi dari sini jika kau sudah menghabiskan martini mu." Injae melirik sinis sehun yang sepertinya mulai tertidur

"akan ku lakukan bibi injae." Sehun bangkit dari tempatnya dan berjalan gontai menuju mobil.

"heol anak ini" injae hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Tidak seperti biasanya sehun yang akan langsung masuk ke dalam dan membuat semua pelanggan luhan terkejut. Sekarang yang sehun lakukan hanyalah memandang dari persimpangan jalan semua yang luhan lakukan dalam mobilnya. Dia terdiam sungguh banyak yang dia pikirkan untuk semuanya. Apa yang akan terjadi bila luhan tau apa yang sedang dia sembunyikan. Apakah dia sudah rela untuk kehilangan luhan? Tidak mungkin dia rela karena jika kehilangan luhan maka dia seperti kehilangan satu kehidupannya.

SEHUN POV

Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Dia segalanya untukku, seharusnya aku bisa langsung dengan sigap berkata bahwa aku tidak membutuhkan siapapun, bahkan apapun yang dimiliki oleh keluarga ku. Pilihan ini lebih sulit dari yang aku bayangkan.

Lu apa kau bahagia? Apa jika aku pergi kau bisa tetap bahagia? Aku takut kau mengetahui semuanya. Lu tetap bertahan denganku. Aku suka senyummu, aku suka tawamu. Kumohon jangan pergi jika suatu saat hubungan kita di timpa masalah begitu besar sayang, aku janji akan terus melindungimu.

" _Aku tak peduli apapun_

 _selama kau tersenyum_

 _aku akan selalu berdiri di samping mu seperti ini_

 _dan melindungimu."_

SEHUN POV END

Malam sudah tiba, dan sehun masih termenung di dalam mobilnya sampai terlihat luhan keluar keluar dari pitu belakang dengan cepat sehun memutar balikkan mobilnya dan menghampiri luhan.

"hey sayang" sehun keluar dari mobil, luhan menoleh dengan cepat dan berlari menghampiri sehun.

"oh my god sehun aku kira kau sedang di hukum ibumu, aku merindukanmu" luhan memeluk sehun begitu erah hingga rasanya sehun kehabisan nafas.

"hey lu, masuklah ke dalam mobil aku antar kau pulang" sehun menuntun luhan menuju mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk luhan.

Ini aneh pikir luhan tidak biasanya sehun menjadi pendiam seperti ini, apa yang salah dari dia? Luhan benci keheningan yang mengganjil, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk bertanya,

"emm sehun kau tidak lupa sesuatu kan" atau lebih tepatnya mengingatkan sehun akan ulang tahunnya.

"ada apa?" sehun menoleh sedikit ke arah luhan lalu kembali memperhatikan jalan.

"sungguh? Sudahlah kalau begitu" luhan membuang muka kearah jendela merasa tidak di perhatikan oleh sehun sampai tiba di apartemen kecil miliknya dia keluar dari mobil sehun dengan sedikit perasaan jengkel dan tidak terima.

"terima kasih, kau boleh pulang aku ingin istirahat." Luhan dengan sigap membalikkan badannya ingin meninggalkan sehun yang secara tiba-tiba keluar dari mobil. Dengan sekali hentak luhan di balikkan kembali menghadap sehun dan sehun menciumnya tergesa seolah tidak memberikn luhan jeda waktu untuk bernafas sekalipun.

"se- ummh le-lepas" luhan mendorong dada sehun sedikit kencang untuk menyadarkan sehun bahwa meraka masih di pinggir jalan lebih tepatnya di apartemen luhan.

"lihatlah ke lehermu" sehun tersenyum begitu tulus membuat luhan langsung meraba lehernya dan merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal disana.

"oh my god sehun" luhan berbinar saat melihat kalung dengan bandul rusa ada di lehernya. Dia mulai menitikkan air mata terharu.

"anggap saja sekarang aku sudah melamarmu sayang, jika aku sudah lulus nanti aku akan melamarmu secara resmi" sehun menggenggam tangan luhan membuat luhan menatapnya dengan gerlangan air mata.

"ini indah sungguh, terima kasih" luhan memeluk sehun kembali sambil terisak pelan

"tidak masalah xiao lu segalanya untukmu. Happy birthday" sehun mengusap punggung luhan pelan berusah untuk menenangkan.

"masuklah." Luhan menarik sehun masuk ke apartemennya.

Mereka sesekali bercanda dan tertawa di tangga menuju kamar luhan.

"kamu sudah memberiku hadiah, tapi aku tidaak bisa memberimu kue, jadi apa aku bisa ganti kueku?" Tanya luhan dengan puppy eyes andalannya.

"mau di ganti apa?" sehun menaikkan alisnya menggoda membuat luhan menggigit bibirnya.

"vla, vla vanilla." Jawab luhan lalu mendorong sehun ke tembok saat dia mengunci pintu, luhan dengan cepat mencium sehun dan sehun membalasnya penuh nafsu saat ini, sungguh sehun sudah mulai tergoda saat luhan menggigit bibirnya secara terus menerus tadi.

 _Emmmhh_

Sepertinya luhan kalah duluan dari sehun yang masih mencium pucuk dada luhan saat ini. Sehun terus mencium luhan kebawah sampai pada titik terlemah luhan, dia mulai menjilat dan mengecup sedikit vagina sempit itu.

"ooohh sshhh" lagi lagi luhan menggelinjang pasrah di bawah kukungan sehun.

Sehun mulai memasukkan lidak tak bertulangnya ke lubang berkedut yang sedari tadi minta dilahapnya membuat sang empu memekik pelan.

"ahh sehun" luhan mengelus rambut sehun dan mendorong nya lebih kedalam sedangkan sehun sekarang masih mengobrak abrik lubang tersebut sampai terasa bahwa lidahnya sedikit terjepit tanda sebentar lagi luhan akan –

"i. . . I wanna _cum_ , aaahh se-sehun" luhan mengeluarkannya dan dengan sigap sehun menyedotnya sampai habis setelah itu dia kembali menatap wajah lelah dan berkeringat milik luhan.

"jadi maksudmu vla vanilla itu?" sehun hampir saja tertawa, bagaimana bisa luhan menggodanya seperti ini sangat konyol pikirnya.

"ahh hhh ya- iyaa" luhan masih terengah pasca orgasme

"kau membangunkan milikku deer, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?" sehun menjilat kuping luhan sensual.

"lakukanlah yang seharusnya, masuk lah kedalam diriku seutuhnya. Hentakkan aku denga kasar dan keras malam ini sampai kita berdua kehabisan nafas untuk mendesahh" jawab luhan tidak kalah sensual membuat sehun menggeram dan dengan tergesa dia melepaskan celana beserta baju yang di pakainya.

"jangan pernah menyesal jika besok kau tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar sayang. Aku akan bermain dengan kasar dan keras malam ini" sehun kembali mencium luhan mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatian luhan karena dia akan masuk dalam sekali hentak –

"AAH" luhan memekik dan otomatis membusungkan badannya keatas membuat tangan sehun bermain di payudara berisinya.

"jambak aku emmmhhh ka-kau boleh lakukan apapun untuk ohhhh lubangmu" sehun tidak bisa fokus untuk berkata sambil trus menyesuaikan diri dengan lubang vagina luhan.

"lakukan tugasmu dengan benar sehun" luhan mengusap peluh di pelipis sehun dan tersenyum seolah dia tidak apa-apa.

"emmh, aku akan mulai." Sehun mulai memaju mundurkan penisnya secara pelan dan lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi hentakkan yang sangat kencang membuat luhan menggelinjang tidak terkendali.

"ohh emm se-uuhhnn emmmmh lebih keras ahh" desahan itu tidak pernah berhenti sampai orgasme kedua luhan keluar dan sehun mulai mengganti gayanya.

"berdiri, kita coba gaya piston" sehun membantu luhan berdiri dan mengangkat tubuh luhan seperti koala lalu mulai menyiapkan kembali penis tegangnya di depan vagina luhan.

"ahhh seehhh" luhan melingkarkan lengannya di leher sehun dan menaik turunkan badannya di bantu sehun di posisi ini luhan lebih berperan.

"aaahh emm lu aku keluar, oohhh shhhh" sehun mengeluarkan orgasme pertamanya tapi semangatnya tidak turun juga.

Sampai orgasme berikutnya mereka melakukan sepanjang malam.

.

.

.

.

LUHAN POV

Aku terbangun,ada perasaan yang mengganjal sepertinya sehun menyembunyikan sesuatu tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu. Aku keluar dari kamar secara perlahan untuk pergi ke dapur.

Aku trduduk lama disana, rasanya membingungkan, apakah akan ada badai besar untuk diriku dan sehun? Aku memikirkan bayi dalam kandunganku kembali.

Apakah dia tidak apa-apa? Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Apa aku akan tetap bisa bertahan dengan sehun? Aku khawatir.

Sehun adalah segalanya untukku. Bagaimana aku bisa pergi darinya? Tapi kenapa sehun menyembunyikannya dariku?

Aku mencoba untuk tidak mempermasalahkan semua itu sekarang mencoba untuk bertahan dengan semua rintangan.

" _segalanya menghilang dan berubah_

 _Tak ada hal seperti selama-lamanya_

 _Itulah apa yang aku percayai_

 _Tapi satu hal yang tak akan pernah berubah_

 _Itu mungkin kau, cintauku adalah kau_

 _Itu adalah kau, segalanya bagiku adalah kau_

 _Saat aku disampingmu_

 _Aku bukan diriku sendiri_

 _Aku terus semakin kecil_

 _Aku tak bisa terbiasa dengan ini_

 _Aku khawatir bahwa kau takkan menyukaiku_

 _Karena aku begitu canggung_

 _Aku khawatir sendiri_

 _Bagaimana kalau kau meninggalkanku?"_

LUHAN POV END

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya ini masih tengah malam, dia menolekan kepala ke samping dan terkejut karena melihat luha tidak ada disana dengan cepat sehun memakai boxernya dan berjalan keluar. Senyum cerah terlihat sekarang karena melihat luhannya yang sedang di dapur dengan ponsel di tangannya. Dia pun menghampiri luhannya.

"hey," sehun memeluk luhan dari belakang membuat luhan sedikit tersentak.

"kau terbangun? Apa aku membangunkanmu?" Tanya luhan mengelus pelan tangan sehun di perutnya.

"tidak, aku hanya kaget karena kau tidak ada di sampingku." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"ya aku haus sehun." Jawab luhan sambil menyembunyikan handphonenya kembali.

"lalu apa itu yang kau pegang?" sehun melihatnya sudah pasti.

"hanya melihat pesan." Luhan mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"pesan dari?" sepertinya sehun masih penasaran akan itu.

"teman," luhan melepaskan pelukan sehun dan duduk di bangku dapur sambil menghela nafas.

"o-oke, lu bulan depan adalah kelulusanku kau tahu?" sehun tidak tahu harus bicara seperti apa dengan luhan karena sejujurnya dia masih memikirkan hal yang tadi.

"tentu." Luhan hanya mengangguk.

"kau pasti datang kan?" sehun kembali memastikan.

"ya, pasti karena itu juga untuk adik tingkat kan?" luhan menatap sehun dengan matanya membuat sehun seketika kehilangan kata-katanya kembali.

"ya benar,"

"ada apa sehun? Kau seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Apa ini ibumu?" luhan memicingkan matanya awas, sepertinya feeling dia benar. Ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan sehun.

"ti-tidak lu, tidak apa-apa. Ayo kembali tidur." Sehun menarik luhan dari bangku berusaha untuk mengalihkan pertanyaan tadi.

Mereka kembali ke kamar dengan pikiran masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

 **OTHER SIDE**

"pesta kelulusan sehun bulan depan akan di lakukan di salah satu pub terkenal."

"lalu?"

"kau ingin semuanya berjalan dengan sempurna kan?"

"ya, agar perjanjian bisnis ini tetap berlanjut."

"buat dia mengakuimu, jadikan dia milikmu hanya untuk kemenanganmu esok hari."

"kau benar-benar licik untuk kebahagian anakmu sendiri."

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Masih pada inget ff ini kah? Huaaa maaf bgt gak bisa update cepat :') aku tuh ya so sibuk bgt di real life :" TT special thanks to review kalian semua akuuu sayaaaang bangeeet samaaa kaliaaan huhuhuuhuhu, tanpa kalian ff ini gak bakalan lanjut TT.

"Kak update cepat dong"

Gak bisa huhuhuhuhuhu aku masih ospek dll dan ampe bulan bsk terus ospek sama malam keakraban TT tapi kalo ada waktu nulis bakal aku tulis ko chupchup. Gak sampe 1 bulan ko aku anggurin ini ff. eh di gaplok orang yang kemaren sama yang ini udah lewat sebulan TT maaaf yaaaa maaf banget huhuhuhu.

Tolong jangan lupa review. Karena sejujurnya aku lagi berada di titik terendah sekarang TT butuh semangat kalian buat nulis lagi kelanjutannya :'

Aku sayang hunhan aku sayang Indonesia

Shimmyshimmykokobop joget dulu yuuuuk muaaah, paypay ahh mau kasih kejutan buat kalian anti malem.

Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak kalian di ff ini okaaaaayyyy


End file.
